


Talk Nerdy to Me

by thetheatrebookgeek



Series: WayHaught One Shots [4]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Sorry, Wayhaught - Freeform, just waverly and nicole being cute, like really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetheatrebookgeek/pseuds/thetheatrebookgeek
Summary: Waverly is a small adorable nerd, and she learns something new about Nicole.





	Talk Nerdy to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps! Again, thank you all so much for all your support on my last three work, y'all are amazing! Anyway, today's is short and sweet. Also, the translates will be at the bottom ;-). Enjoy!

Waverly Earp knew she was nerdy. It kinda came with the territory with anyone who could speak four languages fluently before age twenty two. Though she knew she was, and shamelessly owned her own wand and robe (Ravenclaw, of course) not many people knew about it. In high school, she had been head cheerleader, and prom queen, no one assumed that she knew Sindarin Elvish as well as she knew Latin. The only people who really knew, were Gus and Wynonna, the ones that helped make her Misty costume when she was nine. That was until one morning when Nicole had stayed over at the Homestead.

 

“Chen hedithor min noer o Orodruin!” Waverly exclaimed, slamming a jar of jam on the counter. It would not open, and the youngest Earp was done with it. A bark of laughter came from the table behind her. **  
**  


“Did you just yell at a jar in Elvish?” Nicole asked, as Waverly sheepishly turned around, a bright red blush growing on her cheeks. 

 

“Yeah…” She trailed off. “I know it’s nerdy but please don’t laugh at me…” The redhead stood up and wrapped her girlfriend in a hug.

 

“Baby, I’m not laughing at you because you know Elvish. I laughed because you just told a  _ jar _ that you were ‘going to hurl it into the fires of Mt. Doom’” Nicole said looking down with understanding eyes. “I think it's super cute.”

 

“I guess that is pretty funny. “ the brunette said smiling up, relieved that she liked it. “I mean, that’s pretty harsh threa…. Wait, how did you know what I was saying?” Waverly asked moving back from her girlfriend.

__

It was Nicole's turn to blush, turning a very similar color to her hair. Clearly not wanting to answer the question. “I...bu..it...ididittoimpressagirl…” The deputy blurted out. 

 

The shorter woman looked up at her other, eyes wide, doing her best to bite back a laugh. “Wh...what was that?”

 

“I… I learned it to impress a girl in high school.” Nicole admitted, looking down at her feet. She reminded Waverly of a child who had stolen a cookie and was caught.

 

Waverly took her hand, and lead them to sit at the table. “Okay, baby. I have to know this story.” She said, giggling slightly.

 

The older woman cleared her throat and smiled sheepishly as she finally made eye contact with her girlfriend.

 

“I was a Junior in High School. There was a girl named Gina, and she was a huge D+D fan.”

 

“ ‘Cole, Sindarin Elvish isn't from Dungeons and Dragons...” Waverly cut in.

 

“I know that now.” laughed Nicole. “I didn't then, and found this book ‘Learn Elvish’ and remembered her saying something about playing as a Elf. So, I thought ‘Hey! I'll learn some of this and impress the hell out of her! I still haven’t forgot most of it.’”

 

Waverly couldn't hold her laugh anymore. “Baby! That's so sweet!”

 

Nicole chuckled, and shook her head  “Not to Gina. She was highly offended that I assumed she was a Lord of the Rings fan.” 

 

Waverly gasped, and held her hand to her heart in real disgust. “What a bitch! I mean who gets upset because someone thinks you like LOTR.”

 

The officer nodded “I know, right!” She sighed “I even learned cute things to say to her. Like ‘Gellon ned i galar i chent gîn ned i gladhog.’ And I learned it all for nothing.”

 

The younger grinned and moved from her seat to her girlfriend's lap. “Well, that doesn’t have to be true. I mean, I would love it if you started complimenting me in Elvish.”

 

A smirk grew on the older woman’s face “Oh really? Well, then.” Nicole paused for a moment to think. “Lle naa vanima.”

 

“I think you’re beautiful too.” Waverly said, and began kissing up the deputy’s neck. Nicole shuttered as she hit the spot just under her jaw and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. 

 

“Oio naa elealla alasse’.” The redhead groaned, and tangled her hand in the long brown locks in front of her. Waverly was about to connect their lips when someone behind them cleared her throat.  

 

“Well, Haught damn! Waves, you finally found someone as nerdy as you!” Wynonna laughed, as she leaned in the doorway of the kitchen. The two women broke apart, both blushing hard.  ****  
  


“I’m going to go to Shorty’s, so you two, continue your Harry Potter roleplay.” The eldest Earp chuckled, and started to the door. “Bye, lovebirds!” 

 

“We weren’t…” Waverly called out, but was cut off by the front door being shut. She and Nicole finally made eye contact, and burst out laughing. 

 

Waverly never thought she would find someone would love how nerdy she was, but there she was sat on her lap, and neither had ever been happier. 

**Author's Note:**

> Chen hedithor min noer o Orodruin- I want to hurl you into the fires of Mt Doom.
> 
> Gellon ned i galar i chent gîn ned i gladhog- I love to see your eyes shine when you laugh.
> 
> Lle naa vanima- You are beautiful 
> 
> Oio naa elealla alasse’- Ever is thy sight a joy


End file.
